


Touch

by clexa_bathbomb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_bathbomb/pseuds/clexa_bathbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke meet up at a party after being apart for five years. Things happen... This is my first attempt at actually writing some smut. Also I'm terrible at descriptions and this fic was inspired by a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**LEXA**

            It had been five years since you’d seen Clarke Griffin. Five years since those eyes looked at you like they never wanted to look at anyone else. When you spotted her across the room at Raven’s graduation party (getting her second Ph.D. in some fucking complicated rocket science sort of thing, honestly you had given up on trying to understand what she did years ago), you instantly forgot why you had broken up with her. You want to have resolve and stay on this side on the room, glued to Anya’s side but she started dancing and you felt a pull in the pit of your stomach.

            Clarke Griffin was different and the same as the last time you’d been in her presence. She had the same glowing blonde hair and those deep blue eyes that drowned your thoughts of anything besides her. But she had also grown into her body a bit more, filling out her curves more, which you hadn’t know was possible. It was obvious you were gawking at her, but the way she was grinding on Bellamy made you press your thighs together because that ache was getting too much to handle. Anya noticed the staring and grabbed your hand, attempting to shuffle you into the kitchen to grab another drink. With the loud music sending tingles up your spine Anya had to yell into your ear to get your attention, “Lex, hello, earth to dill weed, it’s time to buck up and go talk to Griffin. The eye fucking you two have been doing tonight is enough to make me want to shut you in a room until your sexual tension is fucked out of you!”

            “Anya, shut up…” not your best comeback, Anya’s smirk let you know how whipped you still were by the blonde.

            “Anyways… Monroe is here and I’m going to take her back to Bell’s room, where I will be getting some, unlike you shit head,” and with that Anya stalked out of the room leaving you to gulp down whatever nasty concoction Monty and Jasper had made for the occasion, refilling your glass as quickly as you could. There was no way you were getting out of here without talking to Clarke, and that scared the shit out of you. Memories flooded back when you caught her eye that crooked smile lingering on her face, she was bound to notice how flustered you were getting.

            It’s not your fault that her dancing reminded you of the way she moved beneath you. The breathy moans escaping her mouth when you slipped your fingers into her. No, it was time to stop that thinking, turning around to stare at the stove, which surely would allow you to collect your thoughts. Until you felt a body slide against you, a flash of blonde hair catching your attention. Whipping around you were faced with that face that still lingered in your mind late at night. The face you saw for the past several months after you had taken up a weird vow of abstinence after another shitty breakup. When Clarke cocked her head to the side and grabbed your full glass from you knocking it back without so much as a single cringe all you could do was breathe out that name you didn’t want to, “Clarke…”

 

**CLARKE**

            Lexa had to have known what she was doing tonight, showing up in her dumb band t-shirt and tight black jeans. If memory served you right you bought her that shirt, and damn did she look good, all that working outside had helped her stay in shape ever after she stopped playing college ball. And if you were honest with yourself you wanted to toy with her, seeking out her eyes when you were dancing with Bell, which had only started because he wanted to make Harper jealous.

            Then you saw her go off into the kitchen with Anya and only minutes later Anya reappeared, shooting one last questioning glance your way before throwing her body into the mass on the dance floor. Raven had informed you Lexa was going to be coming here, it had been five years since Lexa had been in close proximity, not since your dad’s funeral. You had always known Lexa was too good for this world, even after you had broken up she came back when you drunkenly called her one night telling her that your mom had pulled the plug on Jake after he had been in a coma for almost six months. The next day she was standing on your front steps pulling your body flush against hers. Warmth had been spreading lower and lower ever since you caught a glimpse of her tonight but you also just wanted to talk to her again, maybe make her smile.

            So you decided that you’d make the first move, making your way slowly into the kitchen to find Lexa glaring at the stove, god she was adorable when she was flustered. Just like years ago you pressed your body to her back side, trying to ignore the small scale earthquake this caused in your chest, you could hear her breathe hitch as she spun around to meet your eyes. She was looked at you like you hung the moon, that had never changed between you two, the pure devotion you felt when you made eye contact. You slipped your hand past her grabbing her drink, finishing it in one swift movement. 

            Something about your drinking had always turned Lexa on, you could feel her eyes following the last bit of moon shine that dribbled it’s way down from your mouth all the way into your cleavage, that’s when you heard the smallest moan from her, “Clarke…” At this point her pupils were blown, the dark hazel barely outlining the engulfing blackness. You knew at this point you had the girl in your control, but that’s not what you wanted, tonight you wanted the Commander to make an appearance, the girl who made your body feel like every single nerve was firing at the same time when you gave her total control. There was only one way to make this side of Lexa pop up, knowing she was always one to take it slow in situations like this: dancing. Setting the glass down you grabbed Lexa’s hand and took one last look into her eyes, asking, almost begging with your eyes if this was okay. She gave a quick nod and you pulled her onto the dance floor.

 

**LEXA**

            What you really wanted to do when Clarke finished your drink was drop to your knees right there in the kitchen and start to praise her body like you had done so many times before. You wanted to lick the trail that droplet of moonshine had left when it made it’s way down Clarke’s neck and ended falling into her cleavage. But you also knew that these thoughts were not acceptable to have about a lifelong friend who you weren’t even sure was still interested in you.           

            Clarke set your glass down and gave you a look, it was questioning, although you weren’t sure about what, but at this point you were positive you’d kill someone if she that’s what she wanted. Giving her one small nod, not trying to seem overly excited to be back in her personal space, she grabbed your hand and led you onto the sweltering dance floor. This was made your own internal temperature rise, remembering the countless times Clarke had taken you out to similar floors like this, showing you how to dance. Because you were never a dancer, but when she was in front of you grinding on you, sometimes placing her hands on your hips swaying them for you until your bodies became one. Heat like this was always her favorite, she told you it was because it was the only other time she got to feel your body so connected with hers that wasn’t when you were fucking her senseless. She loved the way you moaned when her ass hit you in just the right place, the way you got to run your hands all over her in public because everyone was already in their own world.

            Tonight was no different: Clarke found rhythm to the deep bass that was thundering in your skull, sliding her body up and down in front of you. If you were unsure of her intentions there was no mistaking it now, Clarke Griffin never touched anyone like she touched you. As the song continued she wrapped her hands around your neck as your hands found the way to her front, playing with the hem of her shirt you felt, rather than heard, her moan into your neck. You stopped caring that you were about to feel up your ex girlfriend on the dance floor, no one was paying attention to you. And to be honest you could give no fucks if someone was actually watching, Clarke Griffin was moaning into your neck and your hands were touching her bare stomach, feeling the slick layer of sweat that formed on her body.

            Before you could go any higher she spun around so you were front to front with her, you eyes couldn’t decide where to look her beautiful eyes or on her lips that were parted from breathing hard. Consciously you made the decision to look at those lips, and before you knew it you were pressing your mouth onto hers. At the same time both of you let out this sigh, it was one of relief and want, knowing this could go really far. Her tongue danced along your bottom, and you wanted to let her in, god did you, but you needed to talk to her. The more controlling side of you was coming out, something that only belonged to Clarke, the side that controlled her body in a perfect way, everything was happening too quickly and your hands itched to pin her against a door, so you broke the kiss. She looked hurt, but you took her hand and walked as fast as you could off the dance floor attempting to find some place you could talk to her.

**CLARKE**

            That fucking kiss was going to kill you, Lexa sighed into your mouth and you knew other ways to spark those sighs, possibly even louder moans, but before she opened her mouth to let you deepen the kiss Lexa pulled away. Internally you were screaming, she didn’t look at you, just grabbed you and pulled you into Wick’s room, slamming the door behind her. “Clarke, I think we should talk…” oh you had forgotten the way she emphasized the “k” in your name, another tidal wave of arousal made it’s way down your body.

            “Did I do something wrong? I thought I was reading the signs right, you were practically eye fucking me all night Lex,” you wanted to scream at her, if she had led you on you were going to lose your head again.

            She just gave you this smirk, it was one you had seen many times before she ravaged your body, before stepping closer to you and replying, “No, Griffin, I just wanted to make sure this was okay? I fucking missed you.”        

            Everything was happening so quickly, you were getting everything: Lexa was opening up to you and the Commander was peaking her head out. Maybe we should slow down you thought, and maybe not because this was inevitable. You two were meant for each other and Lexa had recently moved to California a mile away from you, eventually you were going to talk, and of course fucking always followed that. Not that you were actively inquiring about the brunette, Raven let it slip a couple of weeks ago. The only reason you broke up was Lexa had to finish school in New York and you were offered am assistant professor job in art department in San Francisco. Somewhere deep in you, you had known that if given the chance again you would never let Lexa go. But things were happening fast, you had thought the desperate fucking would happen before you emotionally reconnected, giving you no chance to feel self conscious about the way you had grown since you last saw her. And it wasn’t like Lexa hadn’t change too, her ears were gauged and her right arm was now covered in a sleeve of tattoos that made your hands itch to sketch, but you, you were bigger, your curves were different from she last outlined them with her hands.

            Swallowing all of this down you noticed Lexa was backing you up more and more against Wick’s door, right before your back met the cold wood you whispered, “Show me how much you missed me, Commander.” That was all Lexa, no the Commander needed, she quickly undid the buttons while kissing you more passionately than she had five minutes ago. Her tongue slipped into your mouth when you opened yours to moan as hands skirted along your newly uncovered skin. For the second time tonight she stepped back this time meeting your eyes with a stare that was both full of care and lust, taking in every inch of your body like she was seeing it for the first time.

 

**LEXA**

            This was not where you thought your night was going. But when you stepped back to allow Clarke to shrug off the button up you had to resist the urge to undue your own pants. This scene had played over and over again in your mind, this was better though, this was real, living, breathing Clarke Griffin was in front of you panting slightly. A blush started to form over her already red face, you knew she was becoming embarrassed at her body, or at least that’s what you assumed.

            You were wrong, she slid an arm behind her and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. If you weren’t already past the point of no return you were now. Her breasts were fuller than the last time you had seen them, larger than your own. They were perfect, she was perfect, and the blush had made its way down her neck, drawing your attention her already perked nipples. That’s when the Commander took over; you dropped your mouth to her left nipple while your hand came up to twist the other. A hard clunk sounded as her head hit the door, arching into your mouth and hand. By this time you could feel your own wetness seeping through your boxer briefs. The small pants that were leaving her mouth turned into quiet moans when your mouth switched to the right nipple that was turning red from the toying you had done to it. Clarke’s hands found their way into your hair, undoing your pony tail so she could have more leverage, “Lex, Lexa…” she panted up to the ceiling.

            It was all over in that moment you removed your mouth, and you dragged the black pencil skirt she was wearing down her legs, finding dark blue lace underwear that contrasted her pale skin so well. Once you noticed the wetness soaking through the lace you practically ripped them to get them off her body, after they had been discarded you threw onto the ground and picked up Clarke, she happily obliged by wrapping her legs around your body.

 


	2. Bet The Neighbors Know My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa only POV... This chapter is smut so if you're not a fan, ignore it! Also if you want some music to go along with this chapter check out Sensual by TVA

**LEXA**

            Even though Clarke looked curvier than before, she still lifted easily into your arms. With her legs wrapped around you she was beginning to soak through your t-shirt, which made you pleased, at least this allowed you to know that both of you were excited at this reunion. All the nervousness had left your body and the Commander had taken place, grinning down on Clarke who was now sprawled on the bed in front of you.

            Again, you resisted reaching into your own pants as Clarke moaned as your mouth attached to her neck. “Babe, you’re wearing too many clothes…” she breathed out, allowing you to step back. Taking off your t-shirt and tight pants you remembered you were wearing your Rode-Ohs, something Clarke would surely bring up after her fourth consecutive orgasm, you wouldn’t let up until then.

            This was normal for you two, the Commander was always the giver, the one to make sure Clarke got hers, because she gave her body wholly to you and you’d never let that go to waste. Later you would allow you to touch her (it’s not that you didn’t love her touch, because you did, but her body tasted and behaved perfectly against your hand and mouth). Clarke had her legs spread for you and you could see how ready she was for you—not that you would ever deny Clarke Griffin in your lifetime. As much as you wanted to feel her against your fingers, her falling apart with a few flicks of your wrist… something inside of you demanded that you taste her.

            Dropping to your knees in front of the bed you hooked your hands around Clarke’s hips and dragged her to the edge of the bed with a small gasp escaping her mouth. The Commander would never admit to being religious but meeting her eyes when your mouth was inches away from her center was as close to a meeting with God as you would get. This wasn’t a race, so you begin kissing her inner thighs, leaving small light purple marks, as you grew closer to your mission. Oh god, the Commander always had a way to edit your thoughts, but you wanted them to completely take over, this way Clarke would hand over the control with no complaints. There was only one way for you to earn her trust and that was begging.

            “Princess,” the nickname slipped out with no problem as you gave her one last kiss two inches left of her clit, “can I please taste you?”

            Those blue eyes met yours and heaven might have changed places tonight. Nothing else mattered in this moment, she was handing her body over to you in the most trusting way, you knew this was the start of something more than a one night stand—further driving you to please her correctly. “If you don’t taste me right now I will leave this room,” Clarke husked out.

            For a second your tongue was hesitant, was she serious? Was this a mistake, before your own thoughts could get out of control her hand pushed your face closer into her. The invitations were very clear tonight but you wanted to be careful with the blonde. This was the second time you’d have her in your grasps and there was no way you were letting her go. How could you forget your one true love? Obviously Griffin wanted this, diving your tongue into her, you could finally relax. A loud moan escaped her as your tongue actually slipped inside her; a lost memory of how much she loved having your mouth inside her rushed to the forefront of your mind. The slow breath you’d been holding in pushed into her. As your tongue began the alphabet on her clit Clarke dug her nails into your scalp, a loud yelp of “Lexa” found your ears,

            Her wetness began to drip onto your chin so you added one finger into her, Clarke’s hips bucking wildly at the added digit. Maybe she was connected to you as you were to her, no sex compared to when you were with Clarke. Her breaths were becoming erratic so you increased the strokes of her clit with your tongue, causing louder moans to erupt from her throat. One final suck caused her clit to completely slip into your mouth; it was incredible that the sex with Clarke Griffin was better than before you thought. Backing your mouth slowly away from her pussy you watched as she finally crumbled as you added another finger. Clarke screamed your name as she clenched around your two fingers.

            Clarke was breathing heavy when you took your fingers out of her and crawled back up her body, laying down right beside her. “Lex… Jesus, I didn’t think it would be better than it used to be, but I guess it was worth the wait,” she whispered as she turned her body fully towards you.

           

 


End file.
